


Dancing with the Devil

by akito_na



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Abuse, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akito_na/pseuds/akito_na
Summary: 正剧向情节，原剧程度的血腥暴力描写、动物虐待、原剧程度的色诱与道德败坏、情色场景。［请务必阅读警告］后来，他时常梦见那个男人，梦中是经年不散的白色浓雾，覆盖了一整片森林。





	Dancing with the Devil

后来，他时常梦见那个男人，梦中是经年不散的白色浓雾，覆盖了一整片森林。

*

他惊慌地在迷雾的丛林间磕磕绊绊地奔跑着，树枝划破了衣衫，刮伤了脸颊，锋利的石头将手掌划出一道大口来，鲁道夫低下头看鲜血冉冉流出，却丝毫不觉得疼痛，只任由血液染红了身后的道路。

拐弯的瞬间他猛然撞上一个高大身影，那人就像凭空出现一般，顺势将他搀扶着拥入怀里。

“这，这是什么地方？”年轻的王子颤抖着发问，四肢无力地垂在一旁。那人轻而易举地就将他抱起，一如9岁那年的某个夏天……鲁道夫惊讶地倒吸一口凉气，“是你！”

雾气越发的浓厚，看不清那人的表情。只听见他轻笑，声音闷闷地从胸骨传出。他倾下脖子来，声音越来越近，双唇仿若近在咫尺。

“你记得我。”

鲁道夫失神地迎上那个吻，却又在最后一刻猛地反应过来，挣扎地躲开。那人恼怒地闷哼一声，却没有松开怀抱。

鲁道夫的双手无意识地搭在他的肩头，他们身旁的雾气仿佛有了生命一般，在拥挤的树丛间穿梭来回。鲁道夫抬头，天空被树木切割成了无数细小的方块，迷雾将阳光挡得严严实实，晨昏难辨。

“这是什么地方？”鲁道夫又问了一次。

“这哪儿也不是。”那人开口，抱着他一步步往前走去。

“……你到底是谁？”鲁道夫将头埋进那人的肩膀处，沉默了片刻，忽然轻声开口。他不确定自己想知道这个问题的答案。

“死神。”

一栋木头小屋忽然出现在他们面前，那人踩上台阶，木头在长靴低咿呀作响。鲁道夫被他轻柔地轻放在简陋的木头床板上，薄纱似的被单凌乱地堆在一旁。

“你为什么会在这里？”

“你呼唤我了。”

“我……我有吗？”

那人——死神——轻笑，而鲁道夫此刻终于看清了他的面容。那双从9岁那年起便不曾忘却的双眸，与唇边始终带着的一抹轻笑。

死神起身的一刻鲁道夫下意识地抓住他的衣摆，不安地发问，“你还会来吗？”

——“我永远都在。”

他在霍夫堡皇宫柔软的羽毛床垫上挣扎着醒来，怅然若失地盯着那片黑暗。梦里那人在他额角落下轻轻一吻，甜腻的酥麻顺着血管一路扩散到全身。

*

婚礼那天他站在教堂前，下意识地在满场五光十色的宾客中寻找着那人的身影。斯蒂芬妮站在他身旁，笑容优雅而端庄。她是个甜美的小女人，比鲁道夫要矮上个几寸，双手似有若无地挽在他的右臂间，落落大方地接受每一位宾客的谢礼祝福。

母亲破天荒地从匈牙利赶来，却没有同他或是父亲说上一句话，只远远地站在一旁朝他打量过来。这本该让他气恼无比的，旧日的他早已暴怒发作；可今日不知为何，一切似乎都不太重要了。鲁道夫站在拥挤而华丽的宾客群中，歪头凝视着母亲的身影。她是个美丽的女人，这不可否认，鲁道夫看着她就如同某位早已释怀的老情人。

他仰头将水晶杯里的红酒一饮而尽，却因太过急促而一时呛得咳嗽不已。侍仆们忙不迭地围绕上来，里三层外三层地给他拍背递水，慌乱中有人朝他怀里塞了一卷手帕，异常冰凉的真丝触感让王储吓了一跳。猛地扔开时，黑色手帕应声飘落地面。

他下意识地弯腰去捡，拿在手中却才看见那枚小小的字母“T”绣在丝绢之间。抬头张望寻找，哪里还有什么穿着黑色大衣的挺拔身影。

直到最终站在祭坛前，鲁道夫才又一次感觉到了那人的存在。——“新婚快乐。”那人的悄声耳语忽然近如咫尺，凑近鲁道夫的耳旁。鲁道夫目不转晴地盯着眼前的新娘，却总像是看到了另外一人，她的脸庞如鲜花般柔嫩，那人却冷漠得像刀斧劈过的荒原。

神父祝福完毕，宾客窃窃私语。他们的王子忽然像着魔一般立在祭坛当间，一言不发。

“你在犹豫什么？”那人问道，冰凉的手指一点点地穿过衣衫抚摸上他的肩头，慢慢地攥住鲁道夫的喉咙，越攥越紧，越攥越紧，直至最后几近无法呼吸。鲁道夫绝望地盯着斯蒂芬妮惊愕的双眼，视线逐渐扭曲旋转，那人的墨绿色的瞳仁……

——“我愿意！”鲁道夫猛地大喊，声音回响在教堂高耸的穹庐圆顶里，全场鸦雀无声。

死神哄然大笑，无人知晓。

*

后来他时常梦见那个男人，梦中始终弥漫着经年不散的浓雾。那人与他并肩坐在森林里，日升月沉，亘古不变。他躲开了那人的每一个亲吻，却在梦醒时分怅然若失。

然而更多的时候，他梦见天边泛起乌沉沉的无尽阴霾，天空被大火烧得通红，暴乱的民众咆哮着涌向宫殿。他们面容狰狞恐怖，挥舞着长矛与枪炮，发誓要将哈布斯堡王朝撕个粉碎。

鲁道夫在第一颗子弹射进眉心前挣扎醒来，跌跌撞撞地冲到酒柜前，颤抖的手指几乎握不住白兰地瓶。仆人们经年累月地在深夜听见水晶酒杯砸向墙壁的声音，哗啦啦地碎了一地。他们暗中窃窃私语，王储疯了，我们的王储疯了。那个性格乖张的浪荡子终于崩断了最后一根脑弦，就等着他什么时候发疯失控吧。

那些夜里他哭泣着蜷缩在羽毛被底，眼泪打湿了一整片床单。可半梦半醒间总能感到床垫一侧轻轻下沉，一只手臂环绕上他的腰间。那双冰凉的手掌抚上他的脸庞，轻轻拭去泪迹。那些夜里鲁道夫梦见自己与那人相拥而眠，冰冷的怀抱将自己团团围住。坚实，温柔，像爱，又或是某种从不曾拥有之物。

*

他买下了梅耶林，那是栋森林旁的豪华行宫别院，与梦里破败的木头小屋毫无相似之处。可每个秋日的清晨，乳白的浓雾总是悄无声息地吞噬了整片森林。鲁道夫沉默地坐在窗前，看那片勾人的白雾在清晨冷蓝的光线里妖娆起舞，像个魅惑的恋人。

那些梦还在继续，一日又一日，一夜又一夜。那男人的动作越发大胆轻佻，在肩头手臂游离的手掌，轻抚发梢的指尖。鲁道夫想要躲开，却发现自己不受控制地爱上那些额角颈间的亲吻，有时死神冰凉手掌隔着布料伸进衣衫里，鲁道夫闭上眼睛，轻轻颤抖着。

直到那天晚上，鲁道夫梦见男人粗糙的手掌在自己赤裸的腰间游走，他将鲁道夫仰面朝下摁进床垫里，潮湿的呼吸在肩颈间流连。

他在黑暗中挣扎着醒来，满身大汗，喘息不已，真丝睡裤底下硬得发疼。

那晚他将手掌伸进被单底下，绝望地上下滑动着。羞耻感几乎要将人逼得发疯，他闭紧双眼，狠狠咬住左手手背，堵住一切脱口而出的尖叫，却惊愕地在最后一刻被掌心湿凉的触感打断，那人隔着他的左手手掌，在红肿的双唇间落下轻轻一吻。

高潮猛烈得像一刻子弹，猝不及防地射进心脏里。

*

薇罗尼夫人的酒馆来了个新常客。

夜幕下的维也纳总是一片灯火通明，尤其是薇罗尼夫人的酒馆附近。酒馆里没人敢说出那个新常客究竟是谁，可所有人都认得他。人们说奥匈帝国要完蛋了！我们的王后四处挥霍，我们的王子浪荡留恋，奥匈帝国要完蛋了，我们都要完蛋了！

空气潮湿而黏浊，盛满冰块的银盘只融剩一摊温热的白水。鲁道夫昏昏沉沉地倚在长桌旁，想朝他们放声大笑——那些人不知道自己有多么正确——奥匈帝国要完蛋了，而你我束手无策。

就在那天，鲁道夫第一次遇见了玛丽。

那个17岁的女孩本不该出现在这种地方，可那晚她就这么鬼使神差地溜进了房间里，娇俏的舞姿在灯光下闪耀着。鲁道夫醉眼迷蒙地看着那张姣好的年轻脸庞，雀跃可爱，有如枝桠间的百灵，清脆的歌声响遍了梅耶林。

“我可以爱上她，”鲁道夫盯着他喃喃自语，打翻的酒杯沾湿了袖口的衣衫，“我可以爱上她，然后爱上生活。”

玛丽正巧在此刻转过头来，朝他甜甜一笑。

*

“嘁！——”死神不屑地狠拍桌面，怒火在他眼中燃烧，“你简直像极了那忘恩负义的母亲！”

鲁道夫震惊地瞪大了双眼，愤怒中正手挥拳向前，却被死神猛地攥住手腕，僵持在原地。

母亲是他们对话中永不提及的高危禁区，鲁道夫知晓他们一切的故事，却每每缄默不言。

那男人安静地端详了他片刻，忽然突兀地松开手掌，任由鲁道夫的拳头僵持在半空中。那人理了理大衣外套上并不存在的皱褶，随即转头朝大门外走去，鲁道夫站在他身后，胸膛因愤怒而剧烈起伏着。

房门缓缓关闭。

*

在此后的半年里，死神终于不再来访，窗棂一侧空荡荡的，归入了永恒的平静。梅耶林外经年的浓雾忽然一夜之间全部散去，光秃秃的树桠孤零零地支棱在寒风里，远行的归鸟叫声凄厉，头也不回地向北飞去。

这本该让他快乐的。那些反复出现几乎将人逼疯的混乱梦境，如今忽然全部消失，我们的王子重新夺回了权力，再没有什么破旧的碎布娃娃与扯线木偶，玛丽在他身旁安详地熟睡着，赤裸的肩头从羽毛被下若隐若现，皮肤白皙而光滑。这本该让他快乐的。

他没有。

*

取而代之的，他开始整宿整宿地坐在木头窗前，看那片曾经葱葱郁郁的树林日渐凋亡，干枯的枝桠笼罩在清晨冷蓝的光线里，嘲笑着过路的旅人。

*

九岁那年他杀了一只猫。

那是只橘色的小猫，还不满一岁，毛发间温热的触感在鲁道夫指间流淌，鲜活的脉搏不停地跳动着。那只幼猫随着他手指越发用力扼住喉咙而挣扎不休，声嘶力竭地尖叫着，鲁道夫着迷地盯着它挣扎的动作，一双如碧绿玻璃珠似的眼珠如今充满了惊恐与绝望。

他本没想着要杀了它的，一开始只是个玩笑，看看小鲁道夫的手劲究竟有多大，看看它多久会放弃挣扎。可当那只橘猫抓住机会，狠狠地朝鲁道夫手指咬下的一刻，稚嫩的手指被齿尖撕开一道深深的伤口，鲜血直流。

鲁道夫慌乱之下将那只小猫猛地朝墙边一甩，瘦弱的身躯直直地撞上大理石柱，鲜血登时染红了橘色的皮毛。

那具幼小的身躯颤抖地抽搐着，一下比一下微弱，直至最后一次拼尽全力的挣扎，最后沉默地归于平静，只剩下一摊了无生气的温热尸体。鲁道夫愣在原地，惊慌得手足无措，忽略了房门后那抹漆黑的身影。

他战战兢兢地将这事告诉了大人们，独自一人躲在房间角落，咬紧下唇，等待着惩罚的来临。可一个小时过去了，两个小时过去了，直到一整天过去了，都没人前来哪怕骂他一句。母亲整日在宫廷朝房间忙碌，父亲更是疏远得不见踪影，女仆和内侍们都夸他“神勇无比”，“将来一定是个大英雄”，唯有奥斯本夫人望着他欲言又止，鲁道夫看着她敲开了母亲的书房大门。

第二天奥斯本夫人就被辞退了。

可是母亲依旧没有和他说上一句话。

那天晚上小鲁道夫做了个噩梦，梦里有时是凄厉的冤魂惨叫，有时是那只橘猫的脉搏在掌心跳动，可低下头来突然只剩满手鲜活的血肉，狰狞的肉块与阴森的白骨铺满了整个地板。他在漆黑一片的房间里哭泣着醒来，藏在被单底下瑟瑟发抖。寒冷阴森的房间有如可怖的洪水猛兽，而我们的小鲁道夫，他孤身一人。他在哭，他想妈妈了，可妈妈听不见。

那个男人就是在那晚忽然出现。

“她听不见的，别再呼唤了。”

“你是谁？”

“一个朋友。”

这本该让鲁道夫害怕的，可他没有。取而代之的，他向那男人伸开双臂，比任何时候都更渴求一个温暖怀抱。那男人将他抱起身来，轻声安慰，“当你需要的时候，来我这吧。”

鲁道夫将头埋进那人的肩膀处，那人闻起来像乌沉沉的木头，泥土，还有一丝不着痕迹的烟草味。直到很久之后鲁道夫才意识到那人的胸膛中没有心脏跳动的声音，但那时的他已经不在意这点了。

鲁道夫从来都没有朋友，这是个奇怪的词语。他想问那人这是什么意思，你是谁，可哭得累了，眼皮不由自主地达拉下来，昏昏欲睡。那人的臂弯坚实而温柔，像爱，又或是某种从不曾拥有之物。

“别走，求你了，”半梦半醒之间鲁道夫轻轻拽住了那人前襟的衣衫，瘦弱的手指没有丁点力气，“我害怕。”

“我永远都在。”——那人轻声回答。

*

骗子。

鲁道夫失神地坐在木头窗前，看着窗外漆黑一片的天空。梅耶林外那片曾经葱葱郁郁的树林日渐稀落，干枯的枝桠在风中凋亡。维也纳的寒冬漫长得仿佛没有尽头，鲁道夫一日又一日地坐在窗前，任由寒风将肢体冻僵。有时像过了很多天，有时像过了很多年。

那人再也没有出现过，任凭鲁道夫如何一次又一次地呼唤，一次又一次地哀求。那天所有痛苦与绝望忽然逼到了奔溃的顶峰，他疯了似地抄起猎枪冲到森林里，毫无章法地对着树枝乱射一气。枪声吓坏了玛丽与一众仆人们，她们躲在门后瑟瑟发抖，生怕自己就是下一个无辜的冤魂。

故事的最后，鲁道夫看着那只受伤的百灵在他掌心抽动，粘血的羽翼无力地挣扎着，一下，两下，那只受伤的飞鸟最后用尽全身力气试图挣脱死亡的怀抱，随即突兀地沉默下来，永恒地归于平静。

鲁道夫盯着手里带血的尸体，忽然很羡慕它。

*

从森林回来后，鲁道夫收到了一封来自霍夫堡皇宫的信笺。那封薄如蝉翼的纸张边缘浸透了鲜血的红痕，如今已经黯淡褪去，成了一道朱红的伤口。

鲁道夫颤抖着将两行字反反复复地看了十几遍，几乎要眼前一黑地晕了过去。醒来后便一路高烧不止，他虚弱地躺卧在病床上，拒绝一切药物与医生的治疗。

日子一天一天过去了，高烧始终没有退下去，鲁道夫的身体也越来越虚弱。半梦半醒之间他总是听见父亲雷霆般的责骂，冷漠的母亲一言不发，而那人，那人在梦中来来回回地重复着旧时的话语——“你在犹豫什么？”、“快夺取权力”、“你这是自卫！”……他满身大汗地醒来，下意识寻找着那个黑衣身影寻求安慰，睁开眼睛却只剩空荡荡的寝室房间，什么也没有。

那枚带血的信笺还锁在床头柜里，连同一把上了膛的双管手枪。

——事件败露，公函曝光，皇帝大发雷霆，罢黜王储。

*

“我以为你早已不需要我了。”

在某个寒冬的深夜里，就像死神一声不吭地从鲁道夫生命中消失一样，他的重新出现也突兀得毫无预兆。那人就这么漫不经心地斜倚在卧室的沙发长椅上，外头打量着病床上鲁道夫。

鲁道夫惊讶地盯着那人的微笑，声音卡在肿胀的喉咙间。他想说我失败了，我一无所有，我错了，我需要你。

死神起身向他床边走去，弯下腰来，在鲁道夫额角落下轻轻一吻——“我知道。”

抽身离开的那刻衣摆却忽然被人拽住，死神有些惊讶地回头。鲁道夫依旧游离在半梦半醒的高烧里，右手却抬起来，轻轻拽住了死神的衣角。

“别走，求你了……”

死神在那只手无力地松开前接住了它，轻轻握在手心。鲁道夫闭紧了双眼，晶莹的泪水顺着眼角一路渗进枕头间。

*

那晚死神一遍又一遍地从背后操进他的身体里，赤裸的肢体在被单间纠缠。鲁道夫四肢着地地跪在床单上，死神在他耳边呢喃着轻柔的话语。那双手掌与皮肤冷得像冰，本该有的心跳声缺失在空气里。这不该让鲁道夫更加兴奋的，却莫名地让快感来得更加强烈。他试图挣扎着反抗，却唯有被逼得步步后退顶上墙壁。

病中的鲁道夫虚弱得像只猫咪，随着死神每一次猛烈的撞击而溢出带着哭腔的呻吟，被汗水打湿的发梢软塌塌地贴在脸颊上。那人的动作偶尔温柔得像水，落在肩胛背后的亲吻隐秘而亲昵，这比所有爆裂粗鲁的动作都更加让鲁道夫无法承受。死神曾告诉过他，那种感觉，像是胸膛内一团灼热的火，稍不留神就要被焚烧殆尽，既欣喜、又恐惧，天使称它为“欢乐”，魔鬼称它为“痛苦”，而你们人类，称它为爱。

他在暴风的风眼中无助地颤抖着，任由身后那人一次次地撞进柔软潮湿的身体里。高潮的一瞬间鲁道夫几乎窒息得快要晕厥，那股火辣的酥麻感从下腹一路扩散到指间，阴茎虚弱地喷涌抽搐着。死神专门挑中这个时候朝他颈间狠狠咬下，尖锐的痛楚与高潮的快感纠缠混杂，像是一团灼热的火，狂暴地焚烧了整具身躯。

这就是爱了，鲁道夫想着。

*

那晚死神陪在鲁道夫身旁睡了一整夜，始终没有松开怀抱。病中的王子浑身瘦骨嶙峋，抱在怀里几乎要硌得生疼。他盯着鲁道夫沉睡的面容失神，想着自己究竟为什么如此心软，一而再再而三地回到这人身边。

鲁道夫是特别的，他比死神见过的任何一人都要复杂。他勇敢而又懦弱，天真而又事故，残忍而又善良。他是他父亲与母亲的矛盾结合体，曾几何时死神恨透了他父亲在鲁道夫身上留下的影子，只希望一点一滴地将它们剥离殆尽。可现在不了，在这经年累月的陪伴间，他逐渐爱上这颗被痛苦深深折磨的灵魂，一丝一毫都不愿改变。

他轻柔地搂过鲁道夫瘦弱的腰身，着迷地端详着他平静的睡颜。

*

天明时仆人们发现了鲁道夫的尸体，安静地沉睡在凌乱的被单间。

她们说，已经很多年没有见过，王子如此安详幸福的神情了。

 

——END——


End file.
